Agua y Fuego Parte 2 Daryl y Beth
by Tresjotas
Summary: Daryl no puede aguantar más, necesita tener a Beth con el, pero se da cuenta entonces, cuando la tiene entre sus brazos, de que la fuerza de un hombre, puede llegar a asustar a una cría, tanto como para poder derrumbarlo.


**Capitulo 2. "Agua y Fuego"**

**Beth Grenee y Daryl Dixon son personajes de la serie The Walking Dead de AMC, no los considero de mi propiedad, solo lo es este pequeño relato.**

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Ahí, apoyado en la pared, solo, nervioso, temblando y sudando, y Beth en el cuarto de baño, lo más probable es que estuviera asustada, y todo por mi culpa.

Beth salió del cuarto de baño, como siempre, agarrándose sus manitas, tenía los ojos llorosos, y su respiración era acelerada, la miré, quise acercarme para tranquilizarla, pero... ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer después de haberla rechazado de esa manera?.

- ¿Por que me tratas siempre así?, si desaparezco, me echarás de menos, Daryl... Creéme... - Decía Beth sin tan siquiera mirarme.

- Tu nunca vas a desaparecer. ¡Deja de decir idioteces! -Dije malhumorado acercándome a ella bruscamente.

Beth retrocedió - ¡Por qué dices eso! ¡Te crees que eres el más fuerte y que me podrás mantener viva durante mucho tiempo! ¡Contéstame!

Esa contestación que me dio me molestó bastante, mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, me estába tratando lo suficientemente mal como para que me largara de allí y la dejara sola, pero no tenía lo suficiente como para hacerlo, aunque fuera una cría consentida.

- Eres una cría consentida, conmigo no vas a poder Beth - Dije dirigiendome hacia la puerta, necesitaba salir e irme.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? - Gritó Beth mientras lloraba.

- No grites, pueden venir caminantes, ¿No eres tan fuerte como para darme a mi voces? Pues ahora te quedas sola mientras voy a buscar algo de comer, suficiente que te estoy cuidando - Dije recogiendo mi ballesta.

- ¡Eres un gilipollas!

Cuando Beth me insultó, me quedé paralizado por un segundo, yo creía que Beth no era capáz de decir una palabra mal sonante, un mal gesto, ni una voz mas alta que otra, ahora me di cuenta de que sí, de que ya no era tan pequeña. Abrí la puerta, eché un vistazo a mi alrrededor y salí. Deje a Beth llorando dentro de la cabaña.

El bosque estaba silencioso, no escuchaba nada que pudiera alertarme, mientras caminaba y dejaba la cabaña atrás, comprobaba que a su alrrededor no hubiera ningún caminante, caminé unos diez minutos en dirección Oeste, comprobando huellas en el suelo, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, y, como no, conseguí una pequeña pieza para cenar esa noche, una ardilla.

La agarré y le amarré una pequeña cuerda por el cuello, me la colgué del cinturon, y comencé a caminar hacia la cabaña, preocupado, mis pasos se aceleraban cada vez más, hasta que sin darme cuenta, comencé a correr. No podía ni imaginar lo que sentiría si me encontrara a Beth convertida en un caminante, todo sería culpa mía, mi carrera me hizo llegar a la cabaña en muchísimo menos tiempo que en el camino de ida, no había caminantes, se escuchaban, pero a lo lejos, subí las escaleras a tropiezos por culpa del cansancio de correr, y abrí la puerta.

Mis piernas estaban flojas, me temblaban, estaba realmente asustado, no había comido lo suficiente como para poder pedirle a mi cuerpo un esfuerzo mayor que el de caminar, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar mi cabeza y ver si Beth estaba bien, o lo mismo, por primera vez, sentí miedo.

- Daryl... - Dijo Beth, sollozando.

La miré angustiado, pero mis ojos se iluminaron al verla de una sola pieza. Aunque mi preocupación no cesó, devido a sus lágrimas y tembliques.

Beth se abrazó a mi fuertemente, como si le llevara la vida en ello, no quería soltarme - No me dejes más aquí sola... No tengo fuerzas para esto, perdóname - Decía Beth, ocultando su pequeño rostro en mi pecho, y agarrándome la espalda.

- Mi cría - Dije sin darme cuenta, abrazándola y besándole la cabeza. - Jamás te pasará nada, mientras estés a mi lado -

Beth me miró, de sus ojos dejarón de brotar esas lágrimas que tanto me torturaban, yo, como siempre, aislé mis pensamientos, y me fuí de su vera, para no caer otra vez en ese impulso, me recosté en el viejo colchón del suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, y me encendí un cigarrillo de un paquete que me había encontrado en el cuerpo de un caminante.

Beth se acercó y se sentó a mi vera, no se recostó, siempre fue muy correcta. Solo me miraba.

- Daryl, ¿Me vas a perdonar lo de antes? - Dijo Beth tímidamente.

- Sí, que remedio, te voy a tener que aguantar durante mucho tiempo. Es mejor que nos llevemos bien. - Dije sin mirarla, y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

- ¿Por qué eres tan borde conmigo siempre? Me pone nerviosa que seas así, el otro día quise hablarte de algo importante, y no me hiciste ni caso... -

- Beth, eso no puede ser, ni podrá ser nunca, tenemos que entenderlo- Dije, ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

Beth se fue acercando poco a poco a mi, ni siquiera me di cuenta, solo cuando la niña estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme la nuca, abriendose paso por mis cabellos, se me cortó la respiración, debía apartarme, pero en el fondo, no quería, y no lo hice. Pasaron unos minutos y sentí el aliento de Beth en mis pómulos, e instintívamente, giré la cabeza hacia ella, tan lento como pude, por miedo a asustarla, Beth y yo nos mirábamos, sin pestañear, estabamos a dos centímetros de besarnos, de estar juntos, como siempre habíamos deseado, y efectivamente, mi cuerpo se acaloró lo suficiente como para dar ese paso.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, yo apreté mis manos en su cabeza, acercándola lo máximo posible a mi, no quería que acabara ese momento, sus manos bajaron hasta mi pecho, y ahí se quedaron, demostrándome su fragilidad, su sumisión, y que quería que el primer hombre que se recostara sobre ella, fuera yo.

Nos acostamos sobre el colchón, yo seguía sobre ella, devorándola con mis labios, demostrándole mi fuerza, Beth solo se limitaba a seguirme los besos, se notaba que era sumisa en éstas situaciones, y se le notaba que le gustaba, al igual que a mi. Mis manos empezaron a acariciarla, suavemente, no dejé un centímetro de piel de Beth sin tocar, cobrándome todos los años de sufrimiento al no poder hacerlo, me incorporé sobre ella, y la observé, guardándo en mi cerebro la imagen de Beth, acalorada, con su cabeza daleada mordiéndose un dedo de su mano, con los ojos entre abiertos, mirándome, con sus piernas abiertas, abriendome paso a estar en ella, para siempre.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres ésto? - Pregunté como pude, ya que mi voz estaba ronca a causa de la excitación y la pérdida de saliva.

Beth me miró - Sí, quiero que seas tú.

Eso me bastaba para acabar con toda la historia, por fin dormiría tranquilo, la levanté un poco, lo justo para poder quitarle su fina blusa rosada, dejándome ver su torso, y un sugerente sujetador verdoso, que no tardé mucho en despojar de su cuerpo, ahí, fue ahí donde me sentí verdaderamente impulsado a hacer cosas que no debía, su torso tenía magulladuras, supuse de el peligro del bosque, la acaricié, tranquilamente, disfrutandolo cada segundo mientras durara, todavía me costaba creer si era un sueño o estaba sucediendo de verdad.

Beth no paraba de mirarme, sabía lo que quería, le cogí sus manos y hice que agarrara mi camiseta, ella me la levantó suavemente, con miedo, y me desnudó el torso, no paraba de mirarme, yo le guiaba sus manos por mí, para que me tocara, sabía que si no la guiaba yo no lo haría por verguenza. Se le notaba la excitación, su cabello se encrespó, sudaba, me estaba resultando realmente atractiva en esa situación, más de lo normal.

Comencé a besarle el cuello, bajando hacia abajo, pasando por sus clavículas, su pecho, sus costillas, su barriga, hasta que llegué al pantalón, el cual me dificultaba el paso, mientras besaba sus caderas, se lo desabroché y se lo quité, estaba tan sumamente blanca, el tiempo y el dolor todavía no habían echo mella en ella, su ropa interior era de encaje, fina, del mismo color del sujetador, el cual hace ya rato que perdí de vista, no tuve más remedio que quitárselas también, ella me lo quería impedir, pero mi fuerza, evidentemente, superaba la suya con creces.

- Daryl... No lo hagas... - Decía Beth con la respiración entre cortada.

- Llevas años provocándome, insinuándote, ¿No era ésto lo que querías? - Dije mientras forcejeaba con sus manos.

Beth se escabulló de mis brazos, comenzó a gatear por el colchón, intentando huir de mi, lo que no sabía era que eso me excitaba el doble, comencé a perseguirla, a agarrarla, a tocarla, a besarla, viendo como ella jadeaba entre mis brazos, viendo como ella quería huir de mí, pero en el fondo, se dejaba.

- Daryl... para... - Decía Beth comenzando a llorar.

Me produció lástima, me vi como un mounstro, lo mismo lo era, pero me limitaba a pensar que ella quería ésto.


End file.
